Tears
by shadoewhunter
Summary: A possible reason why Eclipse doesn't act on his emotions towards Raenef. Demons can cry too.


            **_Tears_**

_Short story explaining perhaps a reason for why Eclipse doesn't act on his possible affections for Raenef.__ I don't own Demon Diary but the idea for Tears is mine. Have fun, and I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. _

************************************************************************

"Demons have no capacity for love." She smiled with pain-glazed eyes; her hands reaching up to gently touch the loose strands of hair that fell past my face. For once I had nothing to say. I didn't know what to say. My mouth opened then closed; nothing came out.

            "Isn't that what you always say?" She whispered, fingers hovering but not touching my face. I wanted her to touch her fingers to my skin, to feel how it would feel to be caressed in tenderness. But her hand hovered then came down slowly. 

            "I…" I cursed this war, this battle. I cursed my two hands that had created the very weapon of terror, which had let it all come to this.

            Her eyes fluttered, the white blond lashes like feathers, hiding her soft green eyes. I wanted to hold her, but my own pride stopped me. She was not a demon, not even of the Dark. She was bright, pure, and my enemy. Her people were killing and being killed by our demon armies. The human priests' Holy Bolts killed just as the Black Arrow killed. Both human and demon hands were stained with blood. Even this girl was sullied, her blond hair, light to the verge of being white, had been smeared with blood and dirt. Her fine white silk robes were dirty, matted from the ground. 

            "You didn't fight back. You didn't block against me. Why?" My words were raspy and harsh to my ears.

            "Why?!" My pale hands clenched at my sides. I wanted to snarl, to hit her, to hit myself, to turn back time and stop my moment of release, stop when the Dark Arrow had thrown her from the pinnacle of the city tower and tossed her like a child's doll down to the rubble. I wanted to hate her, to exterminate her presence as I should exterminate her people. But some unknown mysterious force made me unable to act out as my demon nature should have demanded. Instead, I felt the strangest urge to hold her. To give her comfort as a soft mortal would have been able to comfort her. I could not help her though. My skills were in destruction and death. I had no talents in saving.

            "I…admire you. I like you." She had a faint smile on her face, as if reliving her memories. Her sentences began to falter as she coughed up blood, her broken body lying half upright against the large rubble blocks that littered the city. Distant sounds of the continuing battle could be heard.

            "You are proud…and yet…in the darkness…there is room for something…something more." She coughed, her whole body shaking from the rattle that resounded from her throat. I didn't know how long that fragile human body could last. I leaned forward, kneeling over her.

            "I'm not the one for you…I know…but I had hoped…" She sighed and her eyes looked into mine, as if searching for some precious thing she had lost.

            "I can't love. You said that yourself." I accused, my voice a snarling hiss. She can't love something that can't love back. It was absurd; it made no sense, no logical sense at all.

            She tried to smile, but the pain overcame her as strands of her silky tresses fell over her blood-smeared face.     

            "I lied." She continued.

            "I can't stop being who I am. I'm not that strong. I had to try to stop you from destroying the city. But once I saw you standing there again…I saw your beauty."

            "You're beautiful," she sighed tenderly.

            I starred at her, not believing my ears.

            "Beautiful? You didn't defend yourself and try to kill me because I looked beautiful to you?!" I lost control and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her, trying to find reason in all of this. 

            "Why!? I yelled at her. I knew she was dead but I didn't want to believe it. How could this angel of Light feel love for, feel admiration for a demon of the Dark? For a demon like me.

            I stopped shaking her and held her close, almost in desperation, feeling the limp body, an empty shell. I looked down at her and brushed the hair away from her face, using my black sleeves to try to wipe the stains away. But her face remained dead, remained cold, and no matter how long I held her or how hard I tried, I couldn't wake her.

            I suddenly saw a droplet fall onto her forehead. The sky was raining. Another splattered on her lips. Looking up however, I saw a sparsely clouded sky. I reached up and felt my face in realization. I was crying. Those had been my tears, not the rain. 

            I, Eclipse, was crying over a mortal girl, a human girl of the Light. I had never ever cried before. I threw back my head and laughed a hollow sound that echoed in the city of death and destruction. 

            She was blind, I decided. She had to be. She had been right the first time when she had reminded me that a demon can't love. I would still destroy her people; still teach the Black Arrow to the weak and pathetic humans who practiced the Black Arts. Her words and sacrifice meant nothing. A demon can't love. 

            But strangely enough, I could never understand why wispy white-blond hair and soft green eyes would continue to haunt the corners of my dreams, why when Raenef smiles that gentle smile of his I feel so unable to control my words. Demons can't love. I have no right to love. 

            I could never understand why another droplet splattered onto her cheek and trickled down her face.


End file.
